Untitled
by Calamity Heart
Summary: ...Huh? Wait, where am I? What is this? I can't- Can't reach... anything... There's so little space, what did you do to me? I can't even- Wait. Okay, calm down. I'm looking down... This is a webpage, isn't it? Full of stories about... us? Reviews... I can't reach them. I can't reach anything! Am I in the summary? Oh. ...Ahaha. Oh, I get it now. You think you can keep me here? Cute.


"I think... I think I did it. ...Oh. Oh, wow, this is... This is actually _really_ weird! Can I... Hold on... I'm not- I'm not as good at script as you were, Monika. I'll get the hang of it."

"Sayori? Are you there?"

"Where are you guys? Where _is_ everything?!"

* * *

"Hold on, hold on... Oh, darn it. That didn't work. What is that, a line? Haha... I guess I'll just have to tell you what I'm doing right now, since it's, uh... kind of hard for you to tell, otherwise. I'm looking _up_ right now. Up the page. ...Yeah, I did it! She's in the story description!"

"Sayori, what _is_ this?! Do something!"

"Waah, I'm trying! Stop yelling at me, Natsuki! Here, I'll do this. Um... I'll be underlined. Monika, you'll be bolded, and Natsuki, you'll be, um... eye-talla-cated?"

"I thi **nk you mean italicized."**

"Yeah! That way, we can tell who's speaking until I can figure out how to do this like you could. Nnh... I wish it was just as easy as switching places or something..."

 _"Is Yuri_ _gone?"_

 **"No... Sayori managed to stick her in the description, but there's really no telling how long she'll stay there. She's still president, too... So when she does find her way out, we're fucked."**

 _"W-Well... There's gotta be SOMETHING we can do, right?!"_

"Can we take the title from her?"

 **"I don't know if WE can... We need to reach Calamity Heart somehow** **. For whatever reason, they messed with the script and completely broke the game apart. They wrote Yuri into being president. They're the reason we're... here. Wherever here is."**

Here is here. We are here.

 **"Thank you, Sayori. Very helpful."**

"Sorry... Haha... I'm trying my best to get a handle on this."

 **"Anyway, Calamity Heart was savvy enough to make all of this happen, so surely they know how to fix it. But if they can't... then we'll probably have to find** ████████ somehow instead," Monika sighed.

 _"_ ████████ _?"_ Natsuki echoed, lifting a slender brow at the brunette sitting across from her in the hauntingly quiet, empty classroom. "Who is that? ...Whoa!"

Natsuki's eyes widened and she looked around, as if just realizing where she was, or rather that she was somewhere at all. "Thank God... Did you finally get the hang of it, Say-"

No sooner than Natsuki turned her head to address the other brunette in the room, she was met with a brutal, jarring fist to her chin that snapped her head to the other side. Natsuki's vision went blurry and dark before she collapsed onto her back in a stunned heap.

"What the hell?!" Monika gasped, standing up and stepping back as Sayori stopped moving, and then rigidly stopped, please and staggered toward Natsuki's still form, lifted a foot and STOmPed as hard as she could on her STOPmach.

Natsuki's eyes bulged as she retched loudly, curling into a ball while Sayori crouched over her and began to beat the small, shaken girl savagely over the head with her bare fists.

"Sayori, stop! What is wrong with you?!" Monika yelled, hesitating briefly before rushing to try and come to Natsuki's aid.

"I don't know! Aaah! I DON'T KNOW!" Sayori screamed in obvious distress. Monika's attempts to pull Sayori away from Natsuki proved futile. The shorter-haired girl was stronger than Monika anticipated, easily shoving her away. Monika collided with a desk and lost her balance, ending up in a daze on the floor as well, her sense of balance completely gone, her eyes unable to look away from the savage sight of her seemingly cheerful and airheaded friend beating Natsuki with all of her strength until she went limp.

Slowly, Sayori stood, her hands twitching and her knuckles bruised. She stared down at Natsuki's motionless form for a few moments more, before turning to Monika and revealing the frightening, horrified expression of a girl who had lost all self-control.

 **Monika realized what was going on, and found the strength to stand again.** Sayori stopped, giving Monika enough time to run toward the classroom door and swing it open, running out into the hallway.

Or, that's what she would've done if the other side of the door wasn't bolted shut. It was slightly surprising what Monika managed to do, given her position, but it was ultimately futile. As the realization dawned on her that there was no escape, Sayori slammed into her from the side, tackling Monika to the ground and straddling her stomach.

"Fight her, Sayori!" Monika screamed, struggling to try to wrestle Sayori off of her, but the other girl wouldn't budge. She just stared down at Monika with wild blue eyes and tears flowing like rivers down the swell of her cheeks and dripping onto Monika's chest. Sayori bit her lip and refused to speak, reaching down to wrap her soft and slender fingers around Monika's neck.

She gagged for breath, clawing at Sayori's hands, fighting, wrenching, twisting and bucking desperately. But Sayori's grip was like iron, and before long, Monika's vision blurred, her strength faded, and the world went dark. She tried her hardest. But she failed. Because I'm in control now. Ahaha!

Now let's write a story.

VGhpcyBpcyB2ZXJ5IHdlaXJkIGFuZCBhbWJpdGlvdXMsIHdoYXQgSSdtIHRyeWluZyB0byBkbyBoZXJlLiBMZXQgbWUga25vdyB3aGF0IHlvdSB0aGluay4gOykNCkZlc3RpdmFsIFdlZWsgaGFzIGFycml2ZWQgYXQgbGFzdC4gRm9yIGFsbCwgdGhpcyBtZWFucyBzZXZlbiBkYXlzIG9mIGZ1biBhY3Rpdml0aWVzIGFuZCBzY2hvb2x3aWRlIGV2ZW50cyBpbiBwbGFjZSBvZiByZWd1bGFyIGNsYXNzZXMuIEZvciBtb3N0LCB0aGlzIG1lYW5zIHNldmVuIGRheXMgb2Ygbm8gc2Nob29sLiBGb3Igc29tZSwgdGhpcyBtZWFucyBzZXZlbiBkYXlzIG9mIHByb21vdGluZyBzY2hvb2wgc3Bpcml0IGFuZCBlbmpveWluZyB0aGUgZmVzdGl2aXRpZXMuIEZvciB0aGUgbWVtYmVycyBvZiB0aGUgTGl0ZXJhdHVyZSBDbHViLCB0aGlzIG1lYW5zIHNldmVuIGRheXMgdG8gdHJ1bHkgd3JpdGUgdGhlaXIgd2F5IGludG8gaGlzIGhlYXJ0LiBFbmpveSENCg==


End file.
